Wedding Bells and Sweet Chaos
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: In everyones option is a wedding the most beautiful thing in the world, but when cats, stars or numbers are the lucky ones, thaen chaos is already on its way...
1. Belze x Sephiria

A/N: sorry everyone I still try to figure out how to continue my other Black Cat fictions, but for that I need to clear my head from to many ideas. This fic can be related to some of my other fictions. Every story will show one other pairing, but the main plot will be in every story the same…wedding. And such one special occasion with our dear Black Cat characters can only mean chaos…

Disclaimer: only a five made up characters belong to me…

I. Wedding Chaos: Sephiria x Belze

* * *

It was a wonderful day to which the sun awoke. In the gigantic mansion in which the Hoshi no Shito, the famous Black Cat and his friends as some of the Crono Numbers lived since a while, was everyone busy. The occasion for this was the fact that Belze finally managed to ask a certain blond to finally marry him. To say that everyone was happy about it would be one understatement, Creed had literally dragged the poor Number II. to a jewelers to get a ring and then to kick him to the place to which he called Sephiria. Who would have know that when it come to something as asking a woman out on a date and to marry him would cause him so much effort. And in everyone's option it was finally time that the two get married, mostly because Number I. was due in three weeks.

After setting everything up the group headed to the church and took they seats. Because pastor Mandren was away to visit his brother and Ghoul would probably rot the Bible by accident so they called one other pastor. Pastor Morison. The man agreed immediately don't knowing in what sort of catastrophe the simple little word '_yes'_ brought him.

Everyone had arrived and now they needed only to wait for the bride herself. Belze already felt as if he would faint. '_I can only hope that I can stand this through. This is so not like me to act this way, but still…I think I got that from my father.'_

"Uhm…Belze doesn't look to good, he has already the color of Creed's hair." whispered Train to Sven.

"I know, I would have never thought that the guy could get so nervous and Train stop pulling on your tie." Sven whispered back.

"But I hate wearing this." he whined. The only ground why he got so quick in those darn clothes was because Creed told him that when he doesn1t change to a tux then he would gladly help him undress and dress. Train got showered and dressed in two minutes at that so Sven made a mental note to use this against his partner if he is lazy again.

"I so love weddings." said Rinslet who stood with Echidna, Kyoko, Eve and Dr. Tearju. All five women wore long dark blue dresses and were smiling.

Sephiria asked Xiao Lee to play her best man while Naizer was Belze's best man on the wedding. Then suddenly the music began to play which signaled for everyone that the bride was coming. Every gaze turned to the big oak doors which opened now, revealing Sephiria in her long bride dress. She looked beautiful; the pastor also noted this, but he was shocked a little bit when he noticed that she had a sword bound to her waist. _'This is the first time in my live that I see a pregnant bride with a sword…' _the priest thought. Mason was the one who had the honor to lead the bride to her groom. After he gave Sephiria over to Belze he quickly whispered a '_Don't worry, you will make it'_ to the two and sat down beside Sephiria's sword teacher.

"My dear friends, here in front of God we come together to unite this two people in the holly bound of marriage. Now my friends I will ask you, is here under you someone who has something against this two people bonding…"

"As if those two could bond even closer like this." whispered Train to Creed who sat on his other side.

"…then he should speak now or keep silent forever." it was death still in the church as suddenly Sephiria leaned over to Belze and whispered something in his ear.

Everyone looked confused at the scene, mostly after Belze turned even paler and fainted.

"Belze you can't faint, THE BABY IS COMING, NOW!!" Sephiria screamed and everyone jumped up hurriedly and in panic.

* * *

_**Two hours later in the hospital… **_

"BELZE YOU MORON I HATE YOU!!!" Sephiria screamed while she tried desperately to reach Crist who was now being held by Eve. They didn't want to know what she would do when she gets her weapon back. Everyone was nervous, well except the soon to be father because he was now shock frozen.

"Man, would have never known that Belze would so react to a birth." said Train while he listened stunned to the petite woman's cursing. _'And that Sephiria knows such words, Belze is really lucky that he has shot everything down.'_

"Ne Sephe-nee, calm a bit down and pre…jikes…." Janus was pulled down hard by his tie and was now facing a weary angry blond.

"Janus…" she hissed and the man gulped. "Shut the fuck up!!" and with that the poor Number was thrown against the wall.

"Miss Arks, it is soon over." said Doctor who was looking interested at the work of the birth doctor.

* * *

After one more hour the baby was finally out. It was a healthy boy, but because his mother was too exhausted they sent Train to get the priest to the hospital so that they could end the ceremony. Unfortunately was Train the nearest to the door so he went to get the poor man who screamed _'DEAR LORD PLEASE SAVE MY UNWORTHY SOUL'_ all the way. Well, who would have known that Sven1s car could drive with 200 ps? Or that Train could manage to make a half one hour trip to one ten minutes trip?

So after the nice doctors in the hospital managed to calm the poor priest while pumping as much drugs in his system and letting him drink red wine as much as they could give him the ceremony was continued. Well it was a really interesting continuing, seeing at the fact that the bride lied in a hospital bed holding her newborn son, the groom a bit dizzy, and the priest who had one oxygen mast on while speaking, but all in all it was a beautiful wedding with the most precious wedding gift from one unexpected guest who made it to arrive in last minute.

The throwing of the bride's bouquet still caused a little war to erupt between the ladies in the room, in which Creed also took part, much to Train's shock.

Owari

* * *

A/N: well this was the first chaos wedding; I hope that you liked it. So who do you think should marry next? Well to be honest it doesn't matter who marries next then we can be sure that there will be chaos… 


	2. Charden x Kyoko

A/N: so everyone here comes the next chapter and I want to thank **Mahoakitti** for the two great suggestions so this times lucky pair are our beloved blond top hat and our fiery spirited schoolgirl.

II. Wedding Chaos: Charden x Kyoko

* * *

The sun was shining bright and there were no clouds on the bright blue sky. The bells in the old church ringed in they deep tone, calling the people to the wedding.

To say that Charden was speechless was one understatement, but he was still in a better kind of shock then his family who needed to be carried inside by his friends. Heck his whole family was frozen in the same position they were at when he called them and told them the news that he will get married and that was a WHOLE week ago! They even needed to carry the phone with them then his father was still holding it.

"Uhm…Charden, when do you think your family will snap out of this?" asked Train who had his elbow on the man's shoulder.

"Considering that I have told them that I will get married, and to a girl in the first place and that this was a week ago, well I would say they will be like this for one other four weeks. If we are lucky that is…." at that Train stared confused from the blond to his frozen down family.

After everyone was seated or in the case of some members of the Flamberg family leaned to they seats the priest stepped forth, looking a bit shocked at the same faces he saw one year ago and why the groom wore a top hat, but then he immediately begun to pray that the bride isn't pregnant. As the music begun to play he let out a relieved sigh as the bride stepped inside and he saw a flat stomach, but then the poor man slapped his hand in front of his now bleeding nose, blushing furiously like most of the man in the church. Well this bride was not pregnant, but is the under half of her wedding dress would be only one inch shorter they would all have a nice view about what Charden would see in the wedding night.

"Where the heck get's that girl her clothing from…" Sven whispered while pulling his hat in his face.

Kyoko was lead inside by Creed who after giving the girl over to the Blood Taoist went to sit again next to Train.

"Ughm…." '_Dear God'_ the poor man thought. "My dear friends we come here on this beautiful day to unite there two in the holly bound of marriage. I will ask now you all is here someone who has something against this two bounding then he may speak now or be silent forever." and everyone waited.

"Well if Kuro-sama doesn't want to make a move then priest can give Kyoko to Charden-san." Kyoko said and the priest sweatdropped, mostly after a man stood up and hit the bride upside the head.

"I told you that I'm not interested." Train growled as he stalked back to his place.

"Aww, Kuro-sama you are so mean." Kyoko pouted, but immediately cheered up when Charden put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Ugh…well then we can continue….So if no one has something against this marriage then I will ask now you Charden Flamberg, will you take this woman as your bride, love her and protect her in good and in bad times until Death separates you tw…" but he was interpreted as a strange and short person stood up in his seat.

"They can't dye unless you kill them or they use they Tao to much, in any other cases the Tao power in them gives everyone who has it immortality and eternal youth!" Shiki said and sat down fuming beside Leon while growling something about '_ignorant fools'_.

"Thanks Shiki-san!" Kyoko yelled and the shocked priest almost missed Charden's _'yes'_.

"Well uhm…and now to you. Kyoko Kirisaki, will you take this man as your husband, love her and protect her in good and in bad times un…" but then he saw Shiki's glare who hadn't his turban on today and didn't end his sentence. "Then in front of everyone and God I unite you as wife and husband. And now yo…" bet he was suddenly stopped as the bride looked like as if she would need to sneeze. The only strange at this situation was that suddenly the groom, the best man and the bridesmaids together with the guests well at least the ones who were not living statues threw themselves at the ground.

Well he soon found out the ground for they strange behavior then in the exact moment the bride sneezed a gigantic fireball left her red painted lips and hit the priest fully who immediately remembered and suddenly felt rather grateful for the fire training they had in elementary school so he used the advice of the fireman who visited them one; drop and roll.

"Sorry…" said the bride while Doctor peeked behind the altar to look if he they need to ask Ghull to take care of a corpse.

Well the priest looked a bit crispy, but he lived as everyone could notice from a weary black and smoking hand which come a bow from behind the altar.

"Yo…you can…kiss the bride…." and with that the priest fainted and Charden found himself kissed by Kyoko who had her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Can't that girl wait at least for like three hours? asked Rins a rather embrassed looking and brightly flushed Tearju.

"I think we must carry her also. And I think you should now go over to the other girls then it looks like that Miss Kyoko will make a blind throwing that she doesn't look as if she would part her lips from Charden's any time soon" said a voice suddenly from behind her.

"Uhm…ok." said the thief as she left the blond woman in Doctor's hands who looked down at the blushing blond with a strange smile.

And really Kyoko didn't break the kiss, by which everyone already begun to wonder if the two had forgotten that the human body needs oxygen to live, and threw her bouquet which landed in Maro's lap. Well suddenly found most male in the room themselves in the same situation as Charden minus the kiss and Train tried desperately to get a frightened Creed from his lap.

* * *

And really after four weeks awoke the whole Flamberg family from they shock only to get in to one other shock situation as they met the new family member and heard the news about a new arrival, well they will be back when the baby is born…

Owari

* * *

A/N: and this was the second chapter and next time we se; Train and Rinslet trying to bound… 


	3. Train x Rinslet

A/N: well at least here I get mote suggestions then as to write a threesome with Doctor x Xiao x Janus, but oh well as long as you like that what I'm doing here. Well thanks everyone for the reviews and here comes the third chapter…

III. Wedding Chaos: Train x Rinslet

* * *

It was quiet one unusual day in the live of everyone then the famous Black Cat and Rinslet Walker would marry.

Everyone was sitting in the church and waiting for the bride to arrive. Everyone held they breaths except for a certain Number who was crying on his partner's shoulder.

"There, there Janus, this isn1t the end of the world." said Xiao while trying to calm the other man, but his heart nearly broke as he looked in to red and puffy blue eyes who were still filled with tears.

"But…my Rins-chan will marry today…." he wailed and Xiao caste one worried look at Baldor and Kranz. Both man were already pissed that they were forced to go to the Black Cat's wedding and Janus's permanent wailing didn't help they mod.

As the music filled the room every gaze turned to the door as Rinslet walked inside smiling happily while ignoring the sudden loud wailing voice which could be heard even in the next city.

The priest began his speech, but then when he come to a certain part something unexpected happened.

"…and if someone has something against this marriage then he should speak now or be silent forever."

Everyone was ready for the fact that Janus will say something, but he was beaten in that as suddenly a velvety voice spoke up.

"Yes I have something against the fact that someone dares to try to take my beloved away."

Everyone looked around searching for the owner of the voice.

"He is up there on the balcony." said Kranz who because of his blindness could hear better then others.

Everyone looked up only to see Creed standing there striking a dramatic pose while the Hoshi stood behind him blushing.

"Well, not many admirers of the bride made such one appearance…" said the priest, but then looked over confused to Sven and so he missed to notice the groom drawing a pistol and some of the guests jumping up from they seats with weapons in they hands.

"Sorry father, but he is not after the bride I fear…" Sven said as they saw Creed swing himself down and grabbing Train. "Train!" Sven yelled suddenly as Creed injected Train with something which made him fall asleep as 5the man run with him outside.

"Ghoul! Make yourself ready to hold the wedding!" he screamed back as the other Hoshi also exited.

"Hey this is MY WEDDING!" Rinslet yelled after them.

"Uhm…miss you know that there was once one old believing that when the groom doesn't return in three hours then the bride marries the groom's best man?" the priest said still confused that instead the bride the groom was kidnapped.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: well you can guess whose wedding comes next. Will they find Train before it is to late or not? We will see it in the next chapter… 


	4. Train x Creed

A/N: so I'm back and while watching Autopsy I will continue the fic…Oh and thank you all for the lovely reviews…

P.S.: by the way thanks **Musal,** you gave me a great idea for this chapter

IV. Wedding Chaos: Train x Creed

* * *

Train felt a little bit dizzy and his body felt a bit sore.

"What the heck happened….?" he asked, but then everything come rushing back to me, the wedding and Creed playing his 'savior'.

He put a hand to his forehead only to notice that the sleeve was white. Train suddenly felt a bad feeling creep up inside of him as he looked down, only to notice that he wore a wedding dress.

"Please tell me that I'm still out colt….", but then the door opened and Leon poked his head inside, looking as if he would desperately try not to laugh at the sight of Train Heartnet actually wearing a wedding dress.

"Creed is already waiting for you." he said.

"And what if I don1t want to…" Train said while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Then this." Leon said and Train felt a strong wind drag him out of the room in something that looked like a church.

To Train's dismay everyone of the Hoshi were staring at him and desperately trying not to laugh because they feared Creed's wrath. The cat was dragged to the altar where Creed stood already, looking admiringly at his cat.

"Train, you look lovely today…" the silver haired man whispered.

"Bastard…" was the only reply he got, but Creed ignored it and signaled for Ghul to start the ceremony. How practical it was that one of his Hoshi was a priest.

Everything went fine in Creed's option, but then…

"…and if someone has something against this marriage then he should speak now or be silent forever."

Well at this Echidna stood up to say what she has against this, but then in that exact moment was the door blown away thanks to Belga's bazooka and the Numbers run inside with some of Train's friends and Rinslet in her wedding dress.

"Man, this sentence is dangerous when you want to get married…" said Leon as he watched the intruders.

"Hey, couldn't you come a bit earlier to get me out of this place."

"Train, we come as quick as we could and why….", but then Sven and the others finally noticed just WHAT Train was wearing. "Train…what the Hell?"

"Don't even ask…" Train growled as he watched Baldor and Kranz breaking out laughing.

"Uhm…we will discouse Heartnet's outfit later." said Sephiria and the fight begun.

Well while everyone was fighting and Creed and Rinslet had some sort of a 'cat-fight' everyone failed to notice Janus who climbed on one of the benches and held a '_Go Creed, Train is all yours!'_ banner up.

* * *

After the long fight sat everyone again in the church they started the first ceremony and the poor priest needed to shut his mouth then in the moment when the groom was finally brought back he wore a wedding dress. The priest was just about to begin to continue as the bride…sorry the groom held his hand up.

"Uhm…is something wrong?" asked the priest.

"I have enough from weddings and now if you excuse me, there is a bastard out there who I need to beat up for putting me in one wedding dress." Train said with Hades in his hand as he begun to walk outside.

"Train, you can't leave me here!" Rinslet yelled, but then suddenly he felt someone grab her hand. Turning around she saw Janus.

"Then we can marry." he said, but then every guest had the opportunity to see the man fly almost three meters high.

Rinslet growled, but then she grabbed Sven's arm and glared up at the poor, frightened priest who let out a little 'yelp' by her look.

"What was that about the best man marrying the bride again…."

Owari

* * *

A/N: well how did you like this one? Ok I still need to figure out which should come next, but you all can still suggest pairings about who you want to read… 


	5. Sven x Lloyd

A/N: so I have returned with a new chapter. Well, I would have never guessed that you all would like this story. I got the idea for this part under the shower, don't ask how… **Musal** I think you will also love this part and not because it is with a pairing which you have suggested, but because a little surprise.

Disclaimer: In this chapter there are two characters except the priest who I own

P.S.: the priest is the same in every chapter, I thought I should point that one out

V. Wedding Chaos: Sven x Lloyd

* * *

The old church was filled with people, excitement hung in the air, mostly by all the police officers. Sven stood nervously by the altar as the music begun to play a soft tune and his old partner Lloyd stepped beside him. All the guests stood up and saluted for they colleges.

"Sven you look nervous." the shorten man said.

"Well only a little bit." Sven said after turning to the priest. _'What happened here? Lloyd is death…'_

"Don't worry, everything will work just great."

"If you say so."

"Excuse me, but can we start?" asked the priest.

"Yes father, we can start." the man nodded.

"My dear friends, here in front of God we come together to unite this two people in the holly bound of marriage. Now my friends I will ask you, is here under you someone who has something against this two people bonding…" everyone waited silently as suddenly the church door was kicked in.

Every gaze turned to the door and most guests had already they guns drawn. The smoke begun to clear slowly and Sven could already spot a pair of amber eyes. As it fully cleared he saw Train standing there in his old Black Cat outfit.

"Train?" Sven said.

"Don't Train me Sven." the man growled.

"Sven do you know this guy?" asked one of Sven's colleges.

"Train what is wrong?" Sven still tried to find out what was wrong with his partner.

"What is wrong!" Sven flinched at the tone. "You are here playing marriage with some guy and you have promised me yesterday that why we are out on a mission you will keep one eye on Vincent and Kali! Train yelled.

"On who…" Sven was confused, but then his breath hitched as no one other then Creed Diskence walked inside with a little girl in one of his arms. The girl wore a black dress and had very pale skin, white hair and amber eyes. But then he noticed a second child holding Creed's hand. The boy wasn't as pale as the girl; he had messy brown hair and crystal blue eyes. Both children looked as if they were around four or five years old.

"Hay uncle Sven!" yelled the little girl suddenly and begun to wave at him.

"Dad, why is uncle Sven here and why is mom yelling at him? And when will aunty Eve and Uncle Leon visit us again?" asked the boy while looking with innocent blue eyes up at Creed.

"I will explain this later to you Vincent. And the two come tomorrow with the baby." Creed said smiling.

"Yay! Uhm, mommy when will we go home…?" the little girl asked.

"Don't worry dear mommy will not take to long." Train said as he took Hades out.

"MOMMY!!!" Sven yelled in horror.

* * *

"AAAA!!" Sven suddenly sat up in his bed. His heart was racing, his body covered in sweat. _'It…it was….only a dream….'_ Sven thought as he dragged a shaking hand through his messy green hair.

After he managed to calm his nerves which were still sanding waves of panic through his system he stood up and went in the bathroom to take a cold shower to get the dream out of his head. Then suddenly the image of the children popped up in his head and he groaned. He really needed a cold shower a weary COLD shower.

After he finished he got dressed and walked downstairs, straight in to the kitchen where he saw Eve sitting beside Train by the breakfast table, he also spotted Rinslet and Janus also sitting there with Xiao Lee. Sephiria and Belze were leaning at the counter while Naizer got himself and Kranz coffee while Baldor was eating one apple. '_Why are almost all the Numbers in my kitchen at eight in the morning?' _Sven asked himself, but then he froze down fearing that he was still dreaming so he immediately begun to look around for any sign of the Hoshi being also there.

"Uhm…Svenny-baby are you ok?" Train asked and begun to drink his milk.

"Uhm…Train, do you and Creed have twin children with each other?" Sven asked which caused Train, Sephiria, Rinslet, Naizer and Kranz to spit out they drinks and begin to cough while Baldor accidentally swallowed the gum he was chewing at the moment.

"Wha…WHAT!!!" Train yelled while blushing like hell.

* * *

_**Meanwhile somewhere else…**_

Almost every Hoshi was coughing because some of them were eating at the moment Sven voiced his question and the ones not coughing stared with horror filled eyes at the crystal ball on the breakfast table. Well except Creed who was lost in a little daydream about him and Train being parents…

* * *

Sven should really not look through the photo albums before going to bed…

Owari

* * *

A/N: well I know that only a little part had the theme wedding, but I couldn't help myself… 


	6. Doctor x Xiao

A/N: and here comes the sixth chapter and I 'm still open for your suggestions, may it be cannon, non-cannon, yaoi, yuri or hetero pairings, hey you can even suggest threesomes if you want…I'm a bit hyper because it is raining outside, well I hope it stops till eight because then the fireworks for the celebration will fell out this year….

VI. Wedding Chaos: Doctor x Xiao

* * *

Everyone was sitting on they places in the gigantic church feeling in a way shocked. Ok they all knew that Xiao Lee was bi-sexual, but that he would actually get together with Doctor of all people was shocking. Well not as shocking that they would actually get married here, but everyone was sincerely hoping that they are only dreaming and would soon wake up in they comfortable beds and everything would be normal.

Doctor didn't pay attention to everyone; he found all this rather interesting to say the last. He was his emotionless and calculating self which made the poor priest shudder in fear. '_Why am I every time the unfortunate idiot they send here to hold the wedding?'_

As the music begun to play the poor man nearly fainted that the bride even if looking feminine, but was still a guy! '_Why me…' _

"You can start." Doctor said coldly and the priest nearly screamed in fear.

"My dear friends, here in front of God we come together to unite this two people in the holly bound of marriage. Now my friends I will ask you, is here under you someone who has something against this two people bonding…" he said and begun to look around for something unusual.

He was about to let out a reliefed sigh as suddenly half of the wall of his right was blown away by strange creatures which looked like as if they would be out of some myths. A Sphinx, Cerberus and this time the real one, a Griff, Hydra, a Chimera and a Dragon. Everyone stared at the beasts, but then they eyes widened in shock as a young woman with long blond hair wearing a labor coat stepped in front of the creatures.

"Doctor Tearju!" yelled Sven, Eve, Rinslet and Train together.

"Uhm…do you know that, that woman looks like Eve?" Janus asked while looking from the woman to Eve and then back.

"That is the woman who created Eve." Rinslet said and Janus begun to grin.

"Hmm, Eve will be one day a real hot woman." he said and Sven and Rinslet were about to hit him for this comment, but Janus was thrown back against the wall by a strong gust of wind caused by the flap of one immense black wing.

"Janus!" both yelled.

"I'm ok…" Janus said while rubbing his head, but then he blushed a little bit as he saw Xiao sitting in his lap. '_Well, at least now I know what that white blur was that hit me.' _he thought as a sudden pain flashed through his back.

"Janus, are you hurt?" Xiao asked shocked as he still sat in his partner's lap, touching his face.

"Only my back aches a bit.", but then one other gigantic gust of wind blew through the church letting the other guests also crash against the wall or out of the door, knocking everyone out cold.

Meanwhile was the poor priest praying to God and all his angels, while hiding behind the altar. Only Doctor stood there and watched as his ex-college walked up to him, but something was new on her. Her azure blue eyes lost all the shyness in them and the way she was walking was filled with pride.

"Hello Kanzaki." she said. '_At least her tone seems the same, but she is still different. How interesting.'_ he thought.

"Hello Tearju." he said, his steel blue eyes looking in her azure ones. "May I have a little explanation about you changes and those." he said while gesturing to the waiting beasts. At that a smile appeared on her red painted lips which Doctor found rather tempting, the woman in front of him was beginning to get really interesting.

"You remember the '_Lucifer' _nano-machines you gave me?" she asked, her tone holding a strange note of playfulness in it.

"Yes."

"I managed to make them better and well you can see the result of my researches." she said while walking up to the man and putting one delicate hand on his check. "We worked for so long together, why don't we continue…" she said.

"Hmm…" was Doctor's only response.

"You can't feel something for that guy…" she hissed why gesturing to the out cold Xiao Lee. "I know that you can only live for science." she said as he touched her hand with his and took it from his check.

"It would have been one interesting experiment, but yours seems also rather interesting." he said returning her smile.

The priest watched the scene and nearly had one heart attack as the beasts let out something like one approving sound. '_Why me…" _

* * *

After a while begun everyone to wake up and feel rather sore. Xiao also begun to slowly wake up and then he noticed a note laying beside him with a little box. He picked up the note and begun to read it.

_Xiao, _

_well if I could manage to feel human emotions like others I would say that I'm sorry, but that would be a lye and we both know that. I think you had already know or al least figured out, that I saw our relationship as one experiment. As you can guess I have now something other in mind, but you can still continue the wedding. _

_How you might wana know? Use the guy on you are probably still sitting. _

_Take care…I think. _

_Doctor Kanzaki _

Xiao could only stare in disbelief at the note, but then he re-read the sentence; '_Use the guy on you are probably still sitting'_ and he suddenly realized that he was still sitting in Janus's lap who by the way was still out cold...

Owari

* * *

A/N: sorry I couldn't put the fic up yesterday because the storm got worse. I hope that you will like it and as for Tearju, I wanted to try out something with her… 


	7. Janus x Rinslet

A/N: so everyone here comes the next chapter to this fiction and as said already you can suggest any pairing and you can be sure that I will write a chapter with them.

VII. Wedding Chaos: Janus x Rinslet

* * *

It was already eight in the morning when everyone went on they way to the church where to the shock of everyone Janus and Rinslet would get married. When the young thief told her plans to her friends she needed to smack Train over the head who held this for the best joke of the century.

So after one hour of driving everyone arrived by the old church and already wanted to go inside only to notice that the door was locked.

"Let me solve this problem." said Baldor as he took Haimdall out only to put it away as Sephiria shoot him a dark glare.

"Dare to demolish here something Baldor and I will put you in charge for the cleaning of all bathrooms in the HQ, and you know that I usually don't make hollow threats." at that Number VIII. swallowed hard and backed nearer to Kranz.

"But then how do we get inside?" asked Leon, looking a bit annoyed because of the tux Creed forced everyone to wear, but it was truly stunning then the silver haired man even managed to get one IN Maro's size.

"We will wait for the priest." Sid Doctor as he begun to examinee the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Train as he stepped to the scientist's side.

"I want to figure out the lock system of the door so that we could open it." he explained.

"Wow, you can do that?" Train looked rather interested which caused a certain swordfighter to let out a deep growl which on the other hand made Echidna look at him confused first, but then after following his gaze she noticed what bothered Creed. Now were both glaring jealous at the door, but while Creed was glaring at Doctor Echidna glared at a certain feline.

* * *

They were already waiting there since a whole hour, but no one come and everyone was starting to get a bit impatient which was a very bad thing considered that we were talking here about the Crono Numbers, the Hoshi no Shito and the famous Black Cat...

"I will try to get a new priest." Said Doctor Tearju timidly and took out her handy. "Oh I don't have a net here." she said and begun to walk a bit farther away, but seeing that she almost tripped three times by doing so Doctor decided to keep one eye or to put it better keep one arm on her. He also needed a bit moving so that he could figure the lock system on the door out which was pretty old to say the last.

"And what should we do in the mean time?" Train asked.

"I would have a plan." Creed said suddenly from behind him. At that Train turned around harshly.

"And what?"

"Well I think that most of us here are familiar with the little play poker." he said.

"If you have cards Diskence then I'm in it." Baldor said.

"I have them every time by me." he said grinning. '_For the case that I manage to convince Train to a party strip-poker' _he thought grinning which made Train feel a bit uncomfortable.

While everyone was playing poker together and Sven complained that children shouldn't play poker was the groom following his own plans. Janus was determined to merry today and no one would stop him from doing so.

Currently was Number VII. of the Crono Numbers climbing up the church wall to see if he can get some way inside. Well everything went well, but he still couldn't find a way to get inside and then there come the next problem…he accidentally looked down and was now clutching with all his power the crucifix on the bell tower.

"I can't believe it! Two brats managed to take us all out!" Baldor yelled frustrated why almost everyone was gapping while Leon and Eve highfived grinning.

"Hey guys, did any of you see the idiot who will soon marry me?" Rinslet asked suddenly and everyone begun looking around for the missing Number.

"Rins-chan I1m not an idiot!" come suddenly a faint yell from a bow them and everyone looked up and sweatdropped.

"Sayd the guy stuck on a church tower…" said Train.

"Wow, in his age to climb that high up is weary impressive." said Leon.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BRAT!! I'M NOT THAT OLD!" yelled Janus.

"So, who will get him down?"

* * *

After Echidna got him down with the help of her Gate, Doctor and Tearju have also returned with the news that they found the missing priest.

"I apologize to everyone, I messed up the dates." said the priest and everyone nodded. "So then the funeral can begin." he said, but suddenly saw everyone sweatdropping and staring at him.

"Today is our wedding." said Rinslet and the priest apologized again, but then he remembered something. "Who of the guests is Janus Hazard?" he asked.

"Uhm…that's me." said Janus looking confused.

"Then I think this little book with woman names and addresses in it belongs to you." he said while giving the paling groom a rather tick black book in the hands.

"Ugh…ehm…Rins-chan, that doesn't mean anything…" he said sweatdropping as his bride stood literally in flames from rage.

"Janusss…" she hissed in one almost demonic voice which made everyone back nearer together in fear.

"Ugh…mommy…" Janus whimpered and begun to run for his live, suddenly whishing to be back on the roof.

"COME BACK HERE!!" Rins yelled and dashed after him in her wedding dress.

"Uhm…did I do something wrong?" the priest asked confused as suddenly one of the male guests put his arm around his shoulder.

"If you wait for one other five minutes then you can hold the funeral." Train said grinning as he and the other guests looked at the chasing pair and Baldor was describing the whole scene happily to his blind partner.

Owari

* * *

A/N: so what do you think? The next pairing will be Eve x Leon.

Priestess: "Sven stop crying because of that or you will get paired up with Ghull, hmm…not even a bad idea."


	8. Leon x Eve

A/N: oh goodie it is raining again. Well guys here comes the next chapter, but for this I needed to make our wedding couple at least eighteen years. Hope you will like it.

VIII. Wedding Chaos: Leon x Eve

* * *

The sun was shining bright in the azure blue sky, warming the earth below it gratefully. The bells of the old church sung in they deep tone, inviting everyone to the wedding. Friends and '_family'_ sat already on they places. Everyone was waiting excited for the wedding to start, but both the groom and the bride didn't come in yet. 

* * *

_**In the groom's dressing room**_

"Is it to late for me for me to cancel the wedding." Leon asked nervously while trying desperately to knot the necktie.

"I don't know Leon, but you should calm down. Here let me help you." Shiki said as the boy kneeled down in front of him.

Leon had grown in the last years and he also got more mature, but he was now at the given moment a nervous wreck. Creed left the room only a minute ago to look for Train as usual.

"I try, but it is not that easy." he said while looking at the ground.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the bride1s room **_

Eve was admiring herself in the body length mirror. She looked really beautiful or as Creed commented '_Like one Angel come to Earth'._

She was alone in the room because Rinslet had dragged Sven out of the room by his ear because he tried to change her mind about the wedding. It was something like a father complex; her clone mother explained it to her that men usually hate it when guys try to get near they daughters. It was strange, but she thought that she saw the same expression Sven had when she told him that she and Leon would get married also on Doctor's face. That was also explained by Doctor Tearju, she told her that she and Doctor were in a way the two main scientists who worked on her creation. So Eve guessed after looking through a five notes that in a way was Doctor her father like Dr. Tearju her mother.

"Sven would freak out if he knew." she said smiling. Well in her option was Sven her father, but it was interesting to see that Doctor showed also some sort of fatherly instinct towards her. She could live with it as long as he doesn't try again to cut her up.

As that memory come back to her, her body unwillingly shuddered, but then one other feeling entered her as her memory come to that part when Train suddenly arrived and saved her. As if on cue the door bust open revealing the cat panting.

"Train what is wro…" but he already hid under the table. Eve stared confused after him, but soon shortly after Train the door opened again revealing Creed.

"Eve, have you seen Train?" he asked and Eve suddenly understood.

"I think he was on his way on the roof." she lied.

"To the roof? Well that is typical Train…" he said and walked away after he commented again how beautiful she looked.

"Train, he is gone." she said after she couldn't hear Creed's steps anymore.

"Thanks princess." he said while dusting himself down. "Wow, you look really great." he said and Eve suddenly felt her checks blush and she felt like as if a thousand butterflies were flapping in her stomach.

"Uhm…thanks Train." she said.

"Every time princess."

Eve suddenly felt her checks flush and this confused her, he called her this nick name since the first day and it never had such one effect on her. Then why now?

"Are you alright?" Train suddenly asked as he put a hand on her forehead. Then Eve did something he would have never expected she leaned in and gave hiss a little kiss on the lips, making Train blush and his eyes widen in shock.

"Yes, I'm alright." she said smiling and pushed Train out of the room. Yes, she couldn't be more okay then now.

* * *

_**By the groom… **_

"I think I will faint." Leon wailed as he sat on the ground. Eathes left a five minutes ago to go to his place after wishing his friend good luck.

"Leon, I already told you to calm down. Really." Shiki looked at the young man in front of him, then something come to his mind. "Is there something you would like to do before you need to get out there?" The short Taoist asked and Leon suddenly perked up.

"Yes there was something I really wanted to do at least once in my live." Leon said blushing.

"And what was it?" Shiki asked, but then he also begun to blush, red eyes widening when the other put both of his hands on each side of his face.

"This…" he whispered with half lid eyes as they lips met each other.

Shiki shivered from the feeling and he couldn't pull away because Leaon1s hands holding his face in place. A soft tongue teased his lips and he allowed it entrance. Both they tongues fought for dominance in a hot kiss filled with longing...

* * *

Everyone was finally seated on they places and the groom stood already in front of the priest, but a part of the group was not playing attention to that. They were either staring at a blushing and totally confused looking cat or a furiously blushing Master Taoist who suddenly found his hands very interesting to look at.

"What the heck is with those two?" asked Naizer, but everyone only shrugged.

Then the music begun to play and Sven led Eve inside. It was in a way a strange scene then while the bride tried to walk was Sven walking in a tempo to which a snail's tempo could be called the tempo of a Formal 1. car.

Well after one half hour they finally arrived by the altar and after Rins dragged Sven away from Eve, well only after she managed to pry him away from the girl the ceremony could start.

"Now my friends I will ask you, is here under you someone who has something against this two people bonding, then he shall speak now or fall silent forever." the priest said and was totally shocked as suddenly two of the guests stood up.

"What is your problem with the marriage." Sven growled as he glared at Doctor.

"The same as by you, but I have the stronger privilege to abject Eve's marriage."

"And how come?" Sven asked while crossing his arms in front of his chest. Both man ignoring everyone's stares.

"Because in a way I'm her father." he said and you could see the jaws of the Hoshi dropping, even Leon was gapping.

"And who says that! I was raising her!" Sven yelled.

"I was the one with who Tearju created her, she is our daughter!" at this even the Numbers begun gapping and Xiao fixed his video camera from the bride and the groom at the bride's '_fathers'_.

"Eve is my daughter!"

"I knew her since she was a baby!"

"Uhm…Leon."

"Yes, what is it Eve?" the young man asked while turning to the girl on his side.

"Please don't be mad, but…I think we should leave this."

"I agree, you also like someone other?" Leon asked and Eve looked at him with a mix of confusion and relief.

"Yes." she said.

"Then lets go, or do you want to watch your fathers fight with your mom sitting between them? he asked grinning.

"No, I think I will see this spectacle rather often after this day." she said.

"I think you are right by that one and it also looks like as if they would be fighting for a while. Wow would have never guessed that I would hear Doctor one day saying that he is a father."

"I think I know what you mean."

And while Sven and Doctor were still fighting and everyone in utter shock no one noticed the four people who left the church.

Owari

* * *

A/N: so what do you think from this chapter? 


	9. Maro x Shiki

A/N: wow so much suggestions for pairings. Don't worry everyone I will write every pairing you suggest, but I will write them in a line, that means that if you suggest a pairing and someone has already suggested a five pairings before you then I will first finish those pairings and then I will do yours. So no one should worry, and now here comes the next pairing…

IX. Wedding Chaos: Maro x Shiki

* * *

The church was quiet. Most people would think that this is normal, but not when there is a wedding. No one dared to move and some of the guests begun to wonder why everyone got at least four paper bags when they entered the building.

"Uhm…Creed where did you get a tux in Maro's size?" Train asked.

"It was not easy, it was even harder to get something in Shiki's size, but his was almost impossible." The silver haired man answered.

"Ugh…please tell me that Shiki isn't going to come in here in a wedding dress." said Sven and almost every Hoshi and Number looked with pleading eyes at Creed.

"No." everyone let out a relieved sigh.

"By the way, why did we get those bags?" asked Baldor looking annoyed at the bags in his hand.

"Uhm…you know that at the end of a wedding the pair usually kisses?" Creed asked and watched as Baldor's face turned ghostly pale and his eyes widened. Suddenly was everyone was putting the first paper bag to they mouths. "I think we will need more paper bags…" said Creed looking with innocent confusion at everyone.

* * *

The priest stepped outside to begin with the ceremony, feeling a bit still confused that one of the guests who arranged everything for the wedding gave him ten paper bags, but he understood and was also shocked that he saw two grooms. The other problem was to who he should look up because of the high difference so he decided on the '_bride's'_ side, well he hoped at least that he guessed right.

The ceremony went problem less until he reached the feared part: "Now my friends I will ask you, is here under you someone who has something against this two people bonding, then he shall speak now or fall silent forever" he said.

Everyone waited as suddenly the door bust open and out of the smoke come a bright blue light. Everyone was gripping they weapons as the smoke cleared.

"Ren, hands off of my little sister!! Don't worry Pillika your big bro is here!" everyone looked suddenly confused at the boy then at Shiki who short them an I-m-not-a-girl-yozu-idiots-and-I-don't-know-him look. Suddenly the blue haired boy in snowboard outfit also looked confused. "Ehm…sorry wrong wedding…." he said and went of.

"Who was that guy?" asked Janus confused.

As then everyone turned to the altar they saw the priest frozen in one gigantic ice cube.

"Wow…the priest is a gigantic pop-sickle…"

"Ehm…Miss Kyoko, that is not a proper thing to call a man of God, uhm, please could you get him out?"

"Ok Charden-san."

And while Kyoko was getting the priest free both Master Taoists sighed.

"If the priest on the wedding is frozen stiff…" begun Maro.

"…throw your wedding in the pit." ended Shiki.

"Uhm…what does that mean?" asked Train confused.

"That we chancel the wedding."

"But then who should merry, the priest is already paid?" asked Rins while she hit Janus in the face who tried to make a suggestion.

"Well…" Creed turned over to Train with sparkling eyes at which the cat sweatdropped and his eyes filled with panic.

"Cre…Creed stay…stay there whe….where you are…" and with that Train turned around and begun to run, Creed shortly after him.

"Uhm…Charden-san I got the priest out, but he looks a bit crispy now…"

Owari

* * *

A/N: ok, I really don't know how Horohoro got in here, but he did what needed to be done…and now I'm of for a bit my cousin Ttjana goes tomorrow back to L.A. so she invited all her cousins which considers; me, my little parasite sister Enikő, Máté, Balázs, Peti, Tomi and the twins Anna and Martha, and also two friends Lotti and Timi, for a pizza… 


	10. Leon x Shiki

A/N: so everyone I have returned and here is a new chapter… I just love to write this fiction even if father Morison doesn't look like as if he does, but who cares what he wants in this fic?

X. Wedding Chaos: Shiki x Leon

* * *

It was again a bright day with only a fev clouds on the azure blue sky, a light breeze flew through the city and passed the old church. Everyone was silently walking to they places and sat down.

"Why the heck did we need to come here…" growled Baldor while chewing on his favorite gum, sinking down on the bench he sat on.

"Because we were invited and it is rude to ignore something like this." said Sephiria.

"But, Creed sent the invation…." the man complained, but Sephiria's glare shut him up.

"Well, to be honest when we got the card about the wedding I really thought that Diskence managed to get Heartnet to merry him." Belze said and Sephiria begun to giggle.

"Weary funny, never thought that you would be suck a great joker Number II." said suddenly one annoyed voice which belonged to no one other then former Number XIII. Train Heartnet.

"Well if someone gets an invation from Creed and it is to a wedding then this can happen." said Belze then Sephiria was still giggling at the thought of Train and Creed in front of the altar and the cat wearing a wedding dress, she only sticked to the fantasy that Train is the one in the dress then by the picture of Creed in a wedding dress would cause her to break out laughing in front of her team and enemies.

* * *

Everyone was looking at the door as Shiki walked inside looking a bit annoyed, but seeing that it was Kyoko scrolling after him in her WAY to short bride's maids' dress it was no wonder.

"Ugh…kids nowadays…" said Naizer while tearing his eyes from the girl's legs.

After Shiki reached Leon both were waiting for the priest to get out of his room. When the poor priest come out he nearly yelped in shock. '_What kind of pair is this one again?' _his mind asked.

"Would you now finally begin." Shiki hissed and Leon tried to calm the short Taoist down.

"Erm…uhm…no…" at that everyone looked at the priest.

"What?" Creed suddenly asked as he stood up from his place.

"The last time I had him out here I got frozen to one ice cube and then toasted by her and by him here broke a war out about who the bride's father is…" said the priest and was about to walk away as suddenly…

"Not so fast foolish mortal…" Shiki hissed as he took out a seal which turned in to a bug.

"Wha…" but then father Morison suddenly felt that the bug was on his arm and suddenly he cpouldn1t move.

"My bug injected a poison in you so that now I'm the one in control of your body and now we can start the wedding." Shiki said grinning while everyone sweatdropped and the Hoshi begun to grin awkwardly.

"Well, there is someone really fanatic with getting married…" said Rins.

"Well Shiki can be sometimes rather stubborn…" said Maro and everyone nodded.

Owari

* * *

A/N: so this was the next chapter and the next time we will see the wedding of Janus and Xiao…oh and by the way I think this fic had also something important for us to learn, well pastor Morison found this one out on the hard way; _'never piss of one Bug Taoist…' _


	11. Janus x Xiao

A/N: hey guys, I have returned and the chaos can now begin again even if this one will be probably very short.

XI. Wedding Chaos: Janus x Xiao

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the gigantic church and was looking rather confused or in some cases shocked. The ground for this acting was because they were currently sitting on Janus's wedding with one extremely hot girl with long black hair and blue eyes and well, she was hot. No one could believe that this was happening.

"Is that girl blind…"

"…or Janus's flirting technique got convincing…." ended Sven for Train. Rinslet was only looking puzzled at the girl and let out a growl.

"Is something wrong?" Eve asked.

"She doesn't even have bigger breasts then me!" at that everyone of the guests stared at the young thief and most of the males begun blushing or coughing and finding suddenly the celling rather interesting.

* * *

It was truly a miracle, but nothing happened. When the priest reached the feared sentence he was already ready for the groom fainting, being grilled, frozen down, being controlled by a bug, the bride or the groom being kidnapped, someone breaking the wall down, but nothing come. He let out a relieved sight and said his final words.

"You may now kiss the bride." he watched smiling as the groom turned to the young woman, but his words confused him as much as the guests.

"I know that I have married the hottest girl in the world, but now I would like to kiss my partner." he said which caused his bride to blush and smile softly and the guests and the priest to drop they jaws when the bride suddenly turned in to a man.

"Xi…Xiao!!" yelled the guests in shock, but the newly wed pair was not paying attention, the kiss was better.

"It seems that my nano-machines are working well." said Doctor while adjusting his glasses.

"Yes it seems so." said Dr. Tearju who also adjusted her glasses. Sven only shivered. '_The two can be sometimes frightening.' _

"YOU DID THIS TO ONE OF MY MAN!!!" yelled Sephiria in frustration at the fact that two of her men just got married and that now one of them could turn in to a woman.

"Uhm…Janus?" Xiao suddenly asked, blushing.

"Yes, my jade pearl." he ignored most of the others flinching.

"Uhm…I think the nano-machines worked to good." at that Janus looked confused like most of the guests except the two scientists who perked up.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant…" he said.

"WHAAATT!!!!" everyone screamed together with the groom and fainted, except Xiao and two certain scientists.

"This was one not included, but still rather interesting happening." Doctor said.

"I fully agree with you." come the blond's reply.

Owari

* * *

A/N: I told you that this one will be short… 


	12. Sven x Eve

A/N: so everyone I have returned with a new chapter in our series about just what can go wrong by a wedding…

XII. Wedding Chaos: Sven x Eve

* * *

Everything was set for the big wedding. Flowers, food, decoration a priest and the church. Sven worked on every little detail and even managed to not get in to anymore depts. After they friends and his old colleges arrived, even if he didn't understand why Eve also invited the Numbers, but he choose not to ask the young woman.

As the music begun to play Eve was lead inside by Train. Everyone gasped as how beautiful she had become and now she even looked more similar to her clone-mother, but Sven was relieved that she wasn't so clumsy or created a cooking massacre.

Everything went fine until the feared sentence was said; "Now my friends I will ask you, is here under you someone who has something against this two people bonding…"

Suddenly the church door was ripped open only to reveal a very pissed looking Hoshi. Most of the guests stood up while the others only stared confused at the man in labor coat.

"What do you think you are doing…" the man hissed while glaring at Sven.

"I'm getting married here." Sven said not understanding what was wrong.

"Get your filthy hands away from MY DAUGHTER!" at this everyone's jaw hit the floor and this was also the exact moment were the other Hoshi stepped inside who were chasing after Doctor. Suddenly the whole room fell silent until.

"WHAT! Eve was created from Doctor Tearju's DNA so she has no father!" Sven shot back.

"Uhm…Sven…" every gaze turned to the petite blond scientist.

"Please don't tell us…" Train begun.

"Well, uhm…Kanzaki was my labor partner and well we were the two main scientists who…worked on creating a live with nano-machines and so is he technically Eve's father like I'm her mother…." she said and now everyone looked first at her then at Eve and then back.

"And now get away from my child." Doctor hissed again and begun to drag Sven to the nearest door and opened it after using his Tao. "We will clear this in my pocket dimension" he said after closing the door behind himself.

"Uhm…nice family princess." said Train as he stood beside Eve who was looking at her still blushing clone-mother.

"Wow I would have never thought that I would ever see Doctor acting like one overprotective father…" said Echidna.

"I even couldn't muster him as a father…" Charden said.

Owari

* * *

A/N: please don't ask me how the picture of Doctor being one overprotective father come to my mind, I honestly don't know and be sure to read the next chapter then it will have a surprising pairing in it… 


	13. Sephiria x Rinslet

A/N: as said before in the XII.th chapter this one has a surprise pairing in it. Thanks **Musal **for suggesting it.

XIII. Wedding Chaos: Sephiria x Rinslet

* * *

The church was fully decorated and the guests were all seated on they places so they only needed to wait for the soon to be wed pair. From the two was Sephiria the first one to be led inside and of course by Belze who looked a bit nervous. Well Sephiria was beautiful like always, but much to the male guests dismay she wore one outfit which reminded everyone on her usual clothing, but luckily much tighter. Rinslet followed shortly after her and she was at least dressed in one wedding dress.

"Uhm…it is a really hot day." whispered Sven.

"I fully agree with you." and while everyone was speaking about the heat was Janus grinning like a child on Christmas then he was the best man of both woman and was now standing behind them.

The wedding went on without any problems the fact that the priest was blushing, stuttering and most of all silently cursing; "Why the heck did I become a priest?", and most of the male guests feeling as if they would sit in the middle of a desert in tick winter clothing. Then finally come the part where the pair should kiss. Every male fell almost out of they seats as the full lips of the two woman neared each others as suddenly…

* * *

"Janus, wake up." Number VII. suddenly opened his eyes and with a yelp crashed backwards with his chair.

"Ughm…ha…hay Sephe-nee…what can I…do for you…" Janus said as he noticed Number one looking down at him, Belze standing behind her.

"Belze and I are going in that new Japanese restaurant and I wanted to ask you to get a five reports which were due today and bring them in my office." she said.

"Oh…sure, have fun." he said as he crawled up only to fall with a yelp again back as suddenly Gungir was rammed in his desk.

Janus hesitantly looked up frightened at Belze who shoot him a dark look.

"Dare to dream something about Sephiria again and we will be one Number shorter again…" the man said in a cold tone and walked with his weapon after the young woman. Janus watched him leave and swallowed hard.

"And they sayd Creed has problems with controlling his jealousy…?"

Owari

* * *

A/N: well let us all hope that Janus can hold back his fantasies before Belze makes sushi out of him and serves it… 


	14. Sven x Creed

A/N: ok guys here comes the new chapter…

XIV. Wedding Chaos: Sven x Creed

* * *

Both Hoshi and IBI agents sat stiff frozen in they seats in the gigantic church. Well mostly the Hoshi sat stiff while the IBI agents glanced at them and 'the bride' a five times worried. 

"Sven, why do I need to wear this outfit?" Creed asked.

"Because you were the one who managed to put it in." Sven said as h listened to the priest who looked like as if he would curse himself in his mind every passing minute.

"Ok." come the soft reply.

"…and if here is someone who has something against this two bonding then he may speak now or keep silent forever…" the priest sayd and as if on cue was the door shoot open.

Creed immediately recogrinaised Hades's unique sound which was music to his ears and watched with vide eyes as a rather furious looking Black Cat stormed inside.

"Great, Heartnet is here to get his partner to safety…" Shiki growled, but on the inside he was happy that the cat come.

"Can I ask you what the heck brought you lunatic to do this?" Train growled.

"Train I…" but Sven was interpreted as Train stormed past him and glared at Creed.

"Tra…", but Creed couldn't even end his sentence as Train grabbed him and kissed him full on the lips.

At that scene everyone's eyes went wide, some IBI agents felt like as if they need to throw up while three certain Hoshi wanted to throw themselves at Train and Sven and friends only stared shocked at the pair. After like four minutes, under which everyone begun to wonder if the two forgot that they need to breath Train let go of one very dazed looking Creed.

"And now we are going." said Train as he dragged his ex-partner away.

"Uh…Train…Creed….?" Sven suddenly snapped out of his shock. "Hey you two lunatics get immediately back here! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS WEDDING COSTED ME!!!" he yelled.

* * *

Amber eyes suddenly shoot open in the dark. Train sat up in his bed, his breathing rough, heart beating fast. 

"What the heck was this dream about?" Train asked himself. "That is it, no more cookies before bed. And now I need some milk." he said and left his room.

Unknown to him sat on the tree outside his window one also rather confused person…someone whose blush you could clearly see even from the Moon. Creed come to his precious cat's home to look after him because he got a scratch on his last sweeping job. He got easily in the room and was examinating the scratch on the cat's check as suddenly said feline grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed they lips together. Creed swore his heart stopped then and there for those four minutes his cat kissed him hungrily; well he would visit Train tomorrow night again except if he manages to get out of his dazed shock…

Owari

* * *

A/N: well, it seems that one of the other Hoshi needs to come to pick Creed up… 


	15. Sven x Train

A/N: nothing to say, except that my sister is torturing my new tea-maker machine, have fun reading the chapter…

P.S.: I know that most of the chapters are sort, but I don't want to go over the whole wedding procedure every time only then when there is something happening…

XV. Wedding Chaos: Sven x Train

* * *

Everyone was seated in the gigantic church and watching the wedding, while ignoring some complaining from two Numbers who were bored and one who particularly glared daggers at Sven. Janus watched his partners glaring sweatdropping so he missed to notice Rins also glaring at Sven and Train who stood in front of the priest.

"…and when someone…." but he couldn't even finish this sentence as he suddenly stopped and stared confused at the side beside the groom.

Sven noticed the priest's confused stare to look over to Train only to drop his jaw in shock. Suddenly he found himself face to face with one equally shocked looking Number VII. The guests only stared gapping at the sudden partner change and begun looking around searching for Train.

"Erm…should I continue then…?" asked the priest timidly while he held the Bible stronger to his heart.

"_**NNOOOO**__!!!"_ yelled both Sven and Janus in the same time, blushing furiously at the thought of them getting married.

* * *

_**Meanwhile on the roof…**_

Creed was grinning happily as he held his beloved cat in his arms bridal stile.

"Really nice move Creed…you gave the term 'bride-napping' a totally new meaning." said Train sarcastically.

"For you everything Train…" Creed said still grinning as he dodged Train's fist.

Owari

* * *

A/N: well as if we didn't expect him to get in… 


	16. Doctor x Tearju

A/N: ok I know that I didn't update this in a long time, but I'm back again. So guys lets begin with the chaos…

P.S.: one of the situations in this fic really happened on my uncle's wedding four years ago…

XVI. Wedding Chaos: Doctor x Tearju

* * *

It was a warm and sunny July day when everyone gathered in the big church. Some of the guests looked already impatient because of the fact that the wedding already slipped two hours because both bride and groom kept disappearing and after they found one of them, then was the other missing. 

Now stood Doctor finally in front of the altar, and much to the priest's shock were most of the male guests standing behind him, they weapons drawn.

"Sometimes I think I should have listened to the carrier adviser in school and should have become a care taker in an old peoples house. But no I thought that the job of a priest is easy, but no one told me that it would be such a catastrophe." The priest wailed when suddenly the music begun to play which signaled that the bride was coming.

Everyone sat down again to they places when the bride was lead inside. The priest looked smiling at the petite woman, but found it strange that beside the elderly man who lead her inside also one of the bridesmaid held her hand who by the way could be easily mistaken to be the bride's younger sister.

"Tearju looks really great." Leon whispered, but then looked confused. "Hey Train, where is Sven? Is he planning a bride napping or something like that?"

"Yet that you say it I haven't seen him since the second round of 'Finding the bride'." The Black Cat said.

"Oh don't worry Sven has probably the best seat here from us all." Creed said grinning mysteriously while the others sweatdropped and decided that it was the best if they didn't even bother asking.

The ceremony went fine even if the priest still needed to wonder just why two of the bridesmaids were holding the bride by the arms. Then come the feared part…

"…who has something against these two bonding then he may speak now or keep silent forever…" he said and immediately ducked behind the altar just in case that there will something explode, break down or someone attacking the church. All these people are insane in his option. So he was really surprised that nothing happened…

Everyone was also looking around confused, then there was no sight of Sven. The priest sighed in relief and continue the wedding.

"And now you may kiss the bride." He said and then leaned over to one of the bride's maids and asked. "Why did you need to hold the bride?"

"You will see…" Sephiria said while gesturing to Eve and Rinslet to let the blond go.

The bride turned to the groom smiling and made a step in his direction, but she accidentally stepped on her dress and crashed in the groom, but she accidentally hit one of the candle holders which fell against the table, one of the candles staying on the place while the other made the priest's reverend burn which made the holly man throw himself again to the ground and begin to roll.

"The bride is a bit clumsy…" Sephiria said to the man on the ground.

"Ok, please correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't there three candles?" Charden asked confused.

"Yet that you say it?"

"So, that were two, but where is the third one?" Train asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Everyone turned suddenly over to see Janus jumping up and run around screaming.

"We have the third candle, on Janus's pants." Baldor said grinning as he grabbed the video camera from Xiao's hands and held it at Janus who was running around screaming in his burning pants.

"Deek, help him." Creed said to the blond who stood up to help the blackhead and freeze his lower half.

"Nice one, so Creed what did you do to Sven?" Train asked while Doctor was helping up his bride and Janus calmed down. Creed only grinned and pointed up. Train looked up confused as his jaw suddenly dropped. Sven was hanging down from the calling bound together with a cloth in his mouth, looking furious.

"I told you that he was ok." Creed said.

_Owari_

* * *

A/N: So guys I'm still open for pair suggestions… 


	17. Sven x Sephiria

A/N: wow, I have already six new suggestions, thanks guys. And now here comes one new catastrophic wedding. Hope you will like it and thanks again to everyone who is reading this fic…

XVII. Wedding Chaos: Sven x Sephiria

* * *

The church was filled with friends and Cronos agents, the most important guests sat in the first line, almost everyone of them gapping at the scene which was about to be displayed in front of they eyes. Secretly everyone hoped that they were only dreaming or this is only the work of they imagination, or a fever dream, but it was not like that.

Sephiria ns Sven stood both in front of the altar, the priest looking startled at the sword the young woman wore on her side. The youth of today, carrying even by they own wedding weapons.

The priest took a deep breath and begun with the ceremony while desperately trying to ignore a five males in the first row who were glaring at him and the groom. _'There are two options, first those gentleman from which I would not like to met a five by night are the bride's brothers biological or platonic or the second option her lovers. Ugh…I desperately hope for the church's and our safety that it is the__first__option__." _The priest thought and almost voiced his thoughts accidentally, but caught himself right in time before he would have the opportunity to met his creator.

"I can't believe that Sephe-nee is doing this." Janus said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I know what you mean, Belze didn't even come." Baldor said while glaring at both Sven and the unfortunate priest.

"I haven't even seen him since Sephiria-san told us about this, I'm beginning to worry." Xiao Lee said and the other Numbers nodded. Even Train and Eve agreed in this with them.

"Uhm…I also didn't see Rinslet here." Eve suddenly said and everyone begun looking around.

"Yet that you say it princess, this is strange." Train said.

"I say we forget that and get our boss out of here, even if she makes sushi out of us afterwards." Baldor said suddenly as he pulled Heimdall out. The others nodded and slowly pulled they weapons out.

"And if there is someone under us…" the priest begun.

"Then on my count three…"

"…who is against this two people bonding…"

"…two…"

"…then h may speak now or keep silent forever…"

"…one…"

And just then suddenly come a car crashing through the church doors with full speed and stopped in the middle of the now clearly demolished building. The guests mostly the ones who didn't faint stared dumbfoulted at the car as suddenly the front doors opened and Rinslet jumped out of the drivers seat grinning.

"Yey! That was a great drive!" she yelled happily and everyone stared at her in horror.

"Mi…Miss Walker…just where did you get your driving license…" asked a shaking Belze after he stumbled out of the car and was now on his fours on the red carped while trying to stop his panicked heart.

"Hmm…that car looks kind familiar, but ho…THAT IS MY CAR!!! RINSLET DID YOU GO NUTS!!" Sven screamed in panic while his fingers got tangled in his hair.

"Belze!" Sephiria yelled in shock as she rushed immediately to his side, kneeling in front of him, worry written on her beautiful features.

"I only had three heart attacks on the way here, but I'm fine. I'm sorry Sephiria for ruining your day." He said while looking down at the carpet, but she took his face gently in her petite hands and made him look in her eyes.

"Don't mention it, to be honest I secretly hoped that you would come and crash the wedding" she said blushing, but then a soft giggle left her lips. "Even if I didn't meant it literally to crash in here." She said while looking at the confused man.

"Wow, nice come in Belze, never thought you had this in you." Said Baldor as he walked up to the two with the rest of the Numbers, Train and Eve, everyone was grinning, while ignoring Sven who was shouting at Rinslet for demolishing his car.

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: sorry, I couldn't help myself to not put a car crashing through the church wall in one of these fics. And the next pairing will be Baldor and Kranz… 


	18. Baldor x Kranz

A/N: so I have two free hours before my next class '_Turkish writing history' _starts and I want to use the time to get some new chapters up. Wow this will be the second ever written Baldor x Kranz fic here and again from me, ugh…this one will be hard…

XVIII. Wedding Chaos: Baldor x Kranz

* * *

The whole church was death silent, no one even dared to do as much then to take a breath. Janus already laid in a death fain in his seat beside Xiao who looked frightened. The poor priest was also fumbling with his rosary and silently asking God if he was still angry with him because he once when he was four put a frog in his sister's hair? Then if yes, then he was already punished enough.

The almost deathly silence was only broken a five times by the popping of a gum which the groom was chewing. Then the music begun to play and the door opened harshly as the 'bride' walked inside and stepped beside the groom. The poor priest took a deep breath and let out a yelp from the glare he received from the groom and begun with the ceremony while looking around if the Death is sitting somewhere by the guests.

"Somebody please tell me that those two don't mean it serious." Said Train shocked.

"I think Heartnet they mean it, but I would probably feel better if the two wouldn't stand there with Heimdall and Mars in they hands." Said Sephiria while the others nodded.

"And now if someone ha something against this two bonding then he should seep now or keep silent forever." Baldor turned around and send everyone an dare-to-make-even-a-meep-and-you-will-beg-for-death look and suddenly every guest sunk as deep in they seats as they could manage it.

"Thought so…" the brown haired man said grinning and turned again to the pale priest.

"If no one has against the bonding then now you are uhm…married…" he didn't even want to know what would happen if he said 'husband and wife', he didn't have a death wish. "…you may ki…kiss now…" and with that he fainted.

"Now, will you idiot only stand there or need I make a move?" Kranz asked grinning which Baldor immediately returned.

"I would never dream about it to let you wait." He said as he pulled his partner closer.

In the exact moment when they lips met in a rough kiss everyone held they eyes shut in panic while mumbling something about frightening mental images.

"Hey did you notice that nothing catastrophic happened?" Sven asked while still covering his eyes.

"You still need to ask? Sven the day on which someone would be so dumb to disturb Baldor and Kranz by something like this will be the day on which Creed tells me that he isn't obsessed with me anymore and leaves me alone." Train said.

"In other words there is no one so dumb to do something like that." Sven said.

"Only if you are highly suicide." Naizer said. "Are those two finally ready?", but then they suddenly heard a frightened whimper from the newly awoken Janus.

"I think that means no." Xiao said and everyone let out a pained sigh.

"God, I just hope they are ready soon, and don't trash the place…" at that everyone nodded, they eyes still cowered.

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: I told you that this was hard… 


	19. Doctor x Charden

A/N: ok guys my classes are over today and I will now begin with the writing…

XIX. Wedding Chaos: Charden x Doctor

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the gigantic church looking slightly bored or annoyed. They were dragged on they free day to the church because Doctor told them that he would get wed today. Everyone knew he saw this only as one experiment like everything other, but it was still a mystery to them as to how could he get Charden to agree in this experimental comedy. And by the way how did the black haired man get them to come here again? Oh yes he threatened to show everyone they deepest secrets…

"I can't believe that we are here…" Train growled and everyone nodded in agreement. Meanwhile looked the priest confused at the glaring guests.

The music slowly begun to play and Charden walked inside making everyone's jaws drop.

"Did he get impressed by Eve's dress stile?" Train said gapping.

"Don't ask me, but that guy now really looks like a girl in that outfit." Naizer said.

"Uhm…shouldn't the bride wear usually white instead of black on the wedding?" asked Xiao.

After Charden stepped beside Doctor and sent him a deathly glare the priest begun with the ceremony, ignoring the bride who was glaring at the groom.

"And if there is someone who has something against these two bonding then he may speak now or keep silent forever…" the priest said as suddenly a young woman in one EXTREMLY SHORT skirt jumped up looking angered.

"Kyoko had enough Doctor. It is not nice to use Charden-san for your experiments." The young woman said and grabbed the blond woman by the arm who sat beside her and stamped out to the altar.

After she arrived there and pushed her in Doctor's arms then grabbed Charden by the arm and begun to drag him with her.

"Uhm…Kyoko-san…" he tried to pull away, but to no wail.

"Not now Charden-san…" she said growling, the others only stared after them confused.

"Wow, never thought that one…" said Rinslet confused while she looked after them, the others only nodded.

"Ugh…" was the only think the priest could say, but then they suddenly heard a car start.

**KYOKO-SAN YOU DON'T**** EVEN HAVE A DRIVING LICENCE!!!!! **

They heard Charden scream and everyone shook they heads in sympathy for the poor blond.

"Hmm…where do you think you all are going." Said Doctor and every guest immediately stopped in they movements and looked confused at the man. "We are not ready with the experiment." He said as he looked down smiling at his ex-collegue who looked up at him confused.

"That guy can't be serious." Sven said as everyone sat down again.

"Oh yes he can…" Train said as the priest begun the ceremony from the start.

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: I know that the chapters are short, but I try to do my best and now in the upcoming three chapters will our pretty blonds have they chance to shine… 


	20. Charden x Rinslet

A/N: gomen for not continuing sooner…

XX. Wedding Chaos: Charden x Rinslet

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the old church by which you could already speak about a miracle that the poor building was still standing.

"Ugh…a new wedding and again them…" whined the poor priest as he saw the note in his calendar.

He was already thinking to hide under his table till everyone goes away, but then was the door kicked in by no one other then the bride and dragged him out by the collar.

They were waiting since two hours for him.

"So and now start the ceremony." Rinslet hissed ignoring the faint whimpers coming from Janus. Charden could only sigh and think about the fact as to how he landed here.

"Erm…my dear friends we are gathered here to…"

"CHARDEN-SAN" yelled suddenly a cheerful voice from the door.

Turning around everyone spotted a rather happy looking Kyoko running up to the confused groom and grabbing his arm.

"Charden-san, Kyoko found a new bookstore filled with many funny and old looking books and I thought that you would like it." She said smiling while dragging the blond out of the church.

"Hey you fire breathing bimbo, GET BACK HERE WITH MY GROOM!!" yelled a rather furious Rinslet as she dashed after the two.

"Rins-chan, I will follow you till the end of the world!!" yelled Janus as he dashed after the fuming bride, the others could only sweatdropp.

_Owari _


	21. Charden x Tearju

A/N: here comes the new chapter…

XXI. Wedding Chaos: Charden x Tearju

* * *

Beautiful flowers decorated the old church and the guests were all on they places as the bride was lead inside by her "clone daughter" so that she would not trip on her own feats.

"My dear friends, here in front of God we come together to unite this two people in the holly bound of marriage. Now my friends I will ask you, is here under you someone who has something against this two people bonding…" the priest said.

"I disagree!" yelled suddenly two of the guests as they jumped up, startling the others sitting beside them.

"Erm…Sven-san, Doctor…?" Tearju said as suddenly both her hands were grabbed by the two men who were now glaring daggers at each other.

"Piss of four eyes…" hissed Sven.

"I think you should go." Doctor said.

And so the arguing over the poor bride begun the groom to turn his attention to one of the bridesmaids or to be better a certain fellow Hoshi who begun to happily chat with him.

"Lord in Heaven, is today April fools day in Heavens?" the priest asked while looking at the ceiling and he could have sworn that the painting on the ceiling was grinning at him.

_Owari _


	22. Charden x Echidna

XXII. Wedding Chaos: Charden x Echidna

* * *

Everyone was gathered together in the church, everything was decorated for the occasion. The guests were this time not only friends and colleges, but also many journalists, photographers and crying fans of the bride. The priest could only sweatdropp at the scene mostly after some of the guests begun to threaten them with rather much pain.

"Uhm…can we start?" asked the poor priest.

"Yes."

"We all gathered here for these two people bounding together in…I really start to fear this part of the text…well the one who has something against this and I1m sure that someone has then may he or them now speak or…"

"WE DISAGREE!!!" screamed the Echidna fans.

And as if that wasn't enough, not that it disturbed both bride and groom stood suddenly a rather frustrated Black Cat up from his sitting place and put a smiling girl in the grooms arms and after that he pushed a silver haired man in the arms of the bride and stamped away while growling something about _"Annoying childish fans"._

On the next morning you could read the following title on the front page of the newspapers; **"**_**Chaotic wedding of a Star"**_

_Owari _


	23. Train x Eve

XXIII. Wedding Chaos: Train x Eve

* * *

Everything was set for the big wedding day. Train felt nervous, he had waited ten years for Eve to grow older and then he finally asked his princess to merry him.

Standing in front of the altar he was a bit nervous that someone would crass his wedding, but his friends have worked on that one. Both Creed and Sven were tied up and couldn't move. Doctor pumped so much numbing drugs in them that they would be in lala land for one other week. Said man was at the moment by Eve giving her or to put it better trying desperately to give some "fatherly advices", failing miserably.

As the music begun to play on the old orgle opened the double door of the church and Eve was lead inside by Doctor who let her go after Echidna send Maro over who picked the other man up and put him on his place.

"So my friends we come here to watch these two bonding, if there is someone against this then he should now spe…." But right in that moment needed Kyoko to sneeze, flambéing the poor priest.

"And what now?" Janus asked confused.

"Leave it to me." Said pastor Gull as he stormed up to the altar. "If there are no complaints from any side then with the power given me from God- _at that tried everyone to suppress a laugh- _you are now wife and husband." He said and looked down at the crispy burned and twitching priest. "So are you doing this. You two can kiss now." As the newly wed pair heard this both smiled and kissed each other softly earning several collective _'Awwws' _from everyone.

After the kiss decided Doctor that he should heal the poor unfortunate man on the ground who found out again why it is dangerous to stand when Kyoko needs to sneeze.

_Owari_


	24. Train x Sephiria

XXIV. Wedding Chaos: Train x Sephiria

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the old church and looking nervous at the pair in front of the priest. Everyone was shocked then they always pictured Train and Sephiria as siblings, but never as a pair leave alone having a wedding…

Sighing heavily the priest looked at the pair. "We all gathered here to unite these two person in the bound of marriage. The one who has something against this bond then he may speak now or…."

"Ok priesty, you can shut it." Said suddenly Baldor as he stood up.

"Baldor, what is the meaning of this?" Sephiria asked.

"I have enough…" growled the man and nodded.

Suddenly stood all the Numbers up and grabbed a confused looking Belze. Storming up to the altar Baldor grabbed Train and passed him down in a rather happy looking Creed's lap while the others put Belze on the cat's place.

"You can continue now…" Naizer said and the Numbers walked back to they places while Train was desperately trying to get out of Creed's lap which was easier said then done.

Looking at all this pastor Morison sighed again. Yes he had the wrong job, that was now for sure…

_Owari _


	25. David x Emilio

A/N: ok guys sorry if I don't get these two right because I haven't seen the anime parts with these two in it…

XXV. Wedding Chaos: David x Emilio

* * *

Everything was set in the church, the guests were sitting and the priest was trying to hang himself up on the ceiling while asking what he did wrong in God's option.

His suicide thoughts were interpreted thought when the groom took the rope away from him and the music also begun to play, signaling the arriving of the groom who was, oh how nice again a man.

"We are gathered here to unite these two…ah why do I even bother with this. The one who has something against this and I'm sure that someone has a problem so get over with it." He said as suddenly the door opened and a girl stepped inside.

"Hey Davi-poo, so there you are sweetheart." She said and David blushed while everyone sweatdropped.

"C…Chelsay…wh…what are yo…you doing here…" David brought out sweatdropping while looking frightened over at Emilio who looked about to explode.

"Well honey I'm here for our wedding…" she said smiling.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"David…" hissed suddenly a rather angry voice from behind him. Turning around he was rather angry and was gripping his weapon.

"Erm…E…Emilio…"

"You are death…" the blond roared while attaching his lover who chose the option to run for his live.

"Hmm…I'm starting to like to go to wedding…" Baldor said smiling while Emilio was still chasing David around and the priest was again trying to do a suicide.

_Owari_


	26. Creed x Train

A/N: so **Musal's **request will be the last one for this fic because priest Morison is already a nervous wreck and I can't risk him attempting suicide…so thank you all for reading and all those great suggestions and reviews you have written to me. I hope you had fun…

XXVI. Wedding Chaos: Creed x Train

* * *

The church was filled with guests who could all only sit there shocked and gapping like fish. The nice ground for this case of collective shock was that Creed managed to talk Train in to a party of poker by which the prize was that if the cat wins would Creed leave him alone and that forever, well Train was so happy about that that he failed to listen to what Creed told him he would gain if he won.

Let's just say Train lost and now he needed to carry the consequences which meant he and Creed are getting married to each other.

"I can't believe that Heartnet feel soo easy for that…" Baldor said annoyed while leaning on his elbows.

"Uhm…shouldn't we help Train?" Rinslet asked, but suddenly needed to suppress a laugh as the double doors flew open.

"I WILL BEAT THAT GUY TO A PLUMP!" roared a rather furious looking Train Heartnet as he stormed inside in a rather pretty white wedding dress with veil and glows.

"Train you look absolutely stunning." Come Creed's reply while smiling at his beloved. Meanwhile was the priest hiding behind his Bible.

"WHY YOU…." But Creed didn't let him finish.

"We can start…"

"Ugh…we gathered here to unite these two…gah I had enough I'm going to visit my cousin who is psychiatrist! The one who want to hold this Hell which some dare to call wedding, but I'm out of here…" pastor Morison yelled frustrated and stormed out of the church.

"Ghul, could you please continue?" Creed asked and the green skinned man stood up, but as he was on his way to the altar suddenly gave the old crownlighter on the ceiling up and crashed at him.

"Man now that must have hurt…" Janus said as everyone stared wide eyed down at the priest."

"Well then looks like as if I need to hold my own wedding." Creed said while suddenly appearing again in a priest outfit making everyone sweatdropp.

Not many of them wanted to see Creed dressed as priest, but it was to late to try and get the priest back by force, mostly that Creed locked the doors and so was everyone stuck here until the white haired lunatic wouldn't end the wedding or Train doesn't manage to get his ex-partner and obsessive "fan girl/groom" out cold and break the door in so that they could finally get out of this catastrophe of a wedding, but till then…

…Creed would have made a rather good priest…

_Owari _

* * *

A/N?: so this was the last chapter, hope that you have liked it…

P.S.: his cousin is the unfortunate guy in Konoha who gets to have the Akatsuki as his patients…


End file.
